Five Nights at Jonic's
Five Nights at Jonic's is a mock Parody fan game made by JonicOokami7 Plot A Restaurant in the Wiki Dimension has opened up in tribute to the heroic otherworld team of the International Bastard Squad by using Animatronics based on the team. However they need a night guard who would be brave (if not stupid) to work for minimum wages on the night shift, unfortunately for him/her the animatronics dont see people as humans at night instead as an endoskeleton, so by default they will try to force those they catch into a Jonic Hikarikaze Suit. Good luck! Gameplay The Gameplay is simmilar to that of Five Nights at Freddys in which they need to survive from 12 Am to 6 Am by using cameras and doors to protect themselves. To defend themselves players have to use their flashlight to ward off Animatronics in the center doorway and close the doors to the vents on both sides. However both tactics are limited on battery (Flashlight) and the backup generator (The Vent doors ) If players run out of power then Jonic will appear and instantly kill players after playing a jingle. Characters Unamed Player Character Unamed Phone person Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will normally head through the middle halls, Will instantly kill if power runs out Jacob the Pikachu (Animatronic) - Will Go through West Halls, cannot jump scare but will sabotage Flashlight allowing Other animatronics to get the player Nega C Payne the Bandicoot (Animatronic) - Will usually head through the West Halls Optimus Kiefer (Animatronic) - Cannot Move from possition and must be kept at bay with a music box Yuri Violet the Hedgehog (Animatronic) - Will usually head through the East Halls Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will rush towards the office if not kept an eye on long enough, Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami (Animatronic) - Will go through the East Halls, Cannot be warded off once in office. Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog (Animatronic/Ghost) - Can Vanish and Dissapear, No known starting possition Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (Hallucination) - Appears as Posters and Eyes appear in Right Vent Ion The Hedgehog (Animatronic/Aggressive at start) - will appear in the Animatronic Storage room, he will try to get to the Office as fast as he can, if he does, your dead. Dash the Turtle (animatronic/hider and seeker) - Will appear in corners and where/when cameras have bad pin connection. If he appears in front of the office entrance, your dead, game over. Jo the Axolotl Cannibal (*Guest Animatronic/ Slow aggressor) - Starts from the Animatronic Storage room, she will drag her way to the office either by vents or along the east hallway. Red the Cheekwing (Guest Amnitronic/ Plain Sighter) - Starts in the Kids Corner he usually likes to stay in areas of plain sight. Red creates loud noises to guide the other amnitronics and make them more agressive (Which has a 50% chance of working), he usually stays away from the vents. He can come into the office via the roof and through the front doorway, if Red comes into your office you might be screwed as it's completly random if he attacks you or not. Nights Night 1 Phone Call "Hello? Helllllo? Ah! Good Evening, Im calling to leave you my trainee and successor of the night shift a message, First things first me and the company would like to say "Welcome to Jonic Hikarikaze's Adventure Restaurant, Where Stories and Adventures of heroes are told and shared. As an employee you are expected to look out for the companies and property of every description. If anything of the companies property is damaged or destroyed you will be charged for said damages, Refusal to pay for damage will result in big burly men coming to your house and breaking your legs. The company is also not responsible for damage or death on a person so if anything happens to you the company will deny any knowledge of you" Now.. Despite that there is nothing to worry about The first night is always overwhelming, i know from experience, But after the first night it becomes second nature, One thing you should know. Infront of you is a Doorway and a Vent, If anything is to come through the vents you can close them with the buttons on your keypad however.. Due to budget cuts the place is wired to a Backup power at night so you have to be sparing on how much you use the vents. Also about the Animatronics. They are very early prototypes infact some of them were so wonky in daylight we had to keep them in storage till we can fix them up, However... either way the Animatronics are known to wander in the night and attack security and intruders thinking they are endoskeletons without suits and forcing them into Animatronic costumes which will.....yeah.. i think you get the idea. The way i defended myself when i was on the shift was by flashing my light at them which drives them away, Closing the vents also keep them out too, not to mention a Music box that plays over the intercom.. that one doesnt seem to work on them except.... A very creepy one with a huge attraction to women. So be sure to monitor Each of the Animatronics with your camera tablet to make sure when to defend yourself. Good luck speak to you tommorow. __________________________ Nega Yuri and Optimus* Activate -Note- Optimus does not work like normal Animatronics and must have a music box wound to keep him back Night 2 Phone Call "Hello? Helllo? Ah you here. Good work you survived your first night.Listen im going to be a bit brief for tonight. have you looked in the spare parts and service room? We had some other Animatronics running around but due to lack of budget and maintenance the staff had to put them in storage for who knows who long. The Yellow ones pretty cute isnt he? he couldnt hurt a fly i bet... but i reckon that wont stop him from trying to help the others. Also watch out.. the anmiatronics become alot more cunning and viscious as the week goes on. Keep an eye on your power, and remember to wind that music box. Ok Good luck and Goodnight" ______________ Clair and Jacob Activate Night 3 Phone Call -Pending- Jonic and Lydia Activate Night 4 Phone Call -Pending- Animatronics become more aggressive Night 5 Phone Call -Pending- Animatronics become even more aggressive, Night 6 Phone Call -Pending- Animatronics are at their peak aggression, Breaker also Activates Guest Night Phone Call -Pending- Guest Animatronics join the I.B.S animatronics (only allowing 11 Guests, 5/11) -Note: Ion is activated and is the one you have to really worry about, he is very aggressive and will always be on you- -note: Dash is also activated and is one of the trickier animatronics, he will hide in spots where he will be hard to see (mainly corners and where/when cameras have bad pin connection), also if you see him in the entrance to the office, you're dead, game over. -Note: Jo is activated inside the Animatronic Storage, being her starting spot. She will slowly inch along the east or west hallways to either the vents or right to the office. She can be easily avoidable, however, when she does get to the office and not been dealt with(Light works.)- she will leap for you, which gives a gameover. Custom Night A night where the Animatronic A.I and Night difficulty can be altered, 7/20 mode as well as 20/20 can be activated here Modes - Original 3 - Jonic Jacob and Nega (20/10/10) Mr and Mrs - Jonic Nega Yuri and Clair (15/15/15/15) Wreckage and Ruin - Clair Jacob and Lydia (20/10/15) Team I.B.S - Jonic Jacob Nega Yuri Lydia Clair and Breaker (20/20/20/20/20/20/20) Girls Night - Yuri Clair and Lydia (20/20/20) Party Time - Jonic Jacob Nega Yuri Lydia Clair Breaker and all Guest animatronics (20/20/20/20/20/20/20) (Final number is yet to be decided) -Optimus's AI cannot be altered -Guest Animatronics can be activated Locations The Office The Stage - Jonic Yuri and Nega start here West Party Room East Party Room Officers Department - Clair starts here Kitchen Parts and Service Room - Jacob Lydia and Optimus start here East Hall West Hall Kids Corner Animatronic Storage East Vent West Vent Gallery Five Nights at Jonic's Unanimated.png|the I.B.S Animatronics attack (non animated) by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Animated.gif|the I.B.S Animatronics attack (Animated) by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Office.png|the Office where anything can attack. by JonicOokami7 X9d3io.gif|Dash's death animation, (note he is in front of the office entrance which will cause your death by him) Jo Crossover.jpg|Jo's appearance. (Her right eye is out of the socket.) Red In Office.png|Red in the office, hanging Red In Office Doorway.png|Red standing in front of the doorway Trivia